Our little lady
by cat-sophia
Summary: Captain Swan - short future fluffy CS family fic


This is small gift for my friend the-lady-of-misthaven birthday, inspired by her URL – fluffy future CS mini fic.

(chrissascorner and mayquita - thank you for your help :*)

Our little lady

Killian was walking towards his wife across the beach behind their house. The sand was warm under his bare feet and the breeze was playing with his hair and open shirt.

For a few seconds he gazed back at their house veranda, the swing still swaying after he dropped his satchel and leather jacket there. The wooden steps that led almost straight to the beach, the flower garden that surrounded it, all the little things that were saying home to him and were lying everywhere like their flip-flops, wooden swords, little bike, Emma's red jacket…

Their house. Their home. That still sounded so amazingly wonderful to him. He suspected it always would, especially after centuries full of loneliness and darkness.

His wife was sitting on the beach and enjoying late summer sun. Between her legs, on the blanket, was Liam, a little over year old, who at this moment was pointing with his little hand at the sea. This sight and Emma's happy laughter created next of this pictures that Killian collected in his mind and heart as well.

When Emma heard him, she looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, how was your day with my dad?"

"Good. We managed to find that idiot who tried to steal from Granny – he was hiding in the woods with her arrow still in his leg. And we prevented a fight between Grumpy and some other idiot."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"It was. How was yours?"

"Also good, but would have been much better if you were here. Luckily I had a replacement." She stroked their son's black hair.

"Hey little one. Daddy missed you today, all of you, a lot."

While saying that, Killian sat behind his wife and put his arms and legs around his family. Emma leaned back to snuggle into his chest. He kissed her head, and entwined his fingers with hers, after he caressed Liam's head. It looked like their son decided that right now would be the perfect time for a nap. He put his head on his mum lap and closed eyes. Emma covered his small body with her own sweater using her free hand, and then brought their entwined hands to rest protectively on him.

"And where is our little princess?" He asked quietly.

"Our little pirate princess is out there… you see? Behind that sand castle we built together yesterday. She is looking for seashells, and apparently those are the most perfect.

"Elsa's gift?"

"Yes, she told me that she wants me to help her make a seashell bracelet and pendant, she thinks that my magic is the ideal solution if you want tiny holes in things as delicate as a seashell. It looks like a drawing with a seashell frame it's not enough as a present for her favourite aunt. She wants to thank her for all the beautiful gifts she received from her, especially that snowflake bracelet. I'm so proud when I see how much effort she put into doing it."

"Last night I was awakened by some noise and when I went to check it out, I discovered that she decided that midnight is the perfect time to work on that drawing for Elsa. She is afraid she will not make it on time. I explained to her that it's still over month before Elsa's birthday ball in Arendelle and offered my explained that grandma Snow offered to help her with the frame, and that she had new idea to do seashell jewelry and that she will ask you to help her. I told her that I'm sad I can't help her with anything and she looked at me with that expression on her face that was exact copy of yours and whispered that she actually had a problem with drawing that I can help with… you know she is drawing our whole family for Elsa so she could look at it when she is far away… and she stated that she had problem with your portrait – you are so beautiful that she is afraid that she can't draw you perfectly and what she will do if she will not be able to do it in right way?"

"I heard that part of the conversation."

"You did? My princess was eavesdropping?"

"Remember that I'm a pirate too." She said and kissed his cheek. "I woke up soon after you left the bed..."

"I was trying to be very quiet..."

"Killian, you know that it is almost impossible for me to sleep without you." Of course after hearing that he needed to kiss her. After few minutes she said caressing his cheek. "I really liked your response. That if she does it with love it will be perfect. That no matter how it will look in the end her mum will feel all that love just looking at that drawing. That everyone in Arendelle will feel that too – her love for her family and aunt. And then she started to draw so happily and I left you and went to check on Liam and back to bed to pretend that I was still sleeping. But I think I fell asleep for real before you get back."

"I think I was in her room over an hour before I convinced her to get back to sleep..."

"Daddy!" Both of them looked in the direction of Eva's voice. Only her head was visible over sand castle's walls. (Emma's magic played a huge part in building it, especially its high turrets.)

"I'll go to her before she wakes up Liam." Killian said while standing up.

Eva was standing behind the castle, basket full of seashells in her hand, her golden hair messed up by the wind, her dress belted at the waist with the leather strap that was used to keep her wooden sword, which she always insisted on carrying with her.

"Hello little love, how was your day?"

"Good, daddy, look at all the seashells I found!" She showed him the basket with excitement on her face. But shortly after that her face became as serious as possible for a five year old.

"Daddy, I need to ask you something."

"I'm listening." Killian sat on the sand and pointed at his lap for her to sit. When his daughter did that she asked. "Daddy, can pirates wear dresses?"

"Of course, pirates wear what they like, what's comfortable for them."

"I thought so. And can a pirate lady be a real lady, like aunt Elsa?"

"Aye, naturally she can. Why do you ask, little love?"

"This morning we were at the playground, and one boy said that I can't be a pirate because I wear dresses and when I answered that I can wear what I like because pirates wear things they like, he added that if I want to be a pirate I can't be a real lady like grandma and mum..."

"And what did you answer to that?"

"That my mum is a real lady and a pirate, so I can be too!"

"Good." Killian hugged his little pirate princess and kissed her head. With head hidden in his arm, she asked quietly. "So, I am a lady?"

"Of course, you will always be our little lady."

"Daddy, I won't be little forever!"

"Sadly, I'm fully aware of that my little love."

A few weeks later Killian was standing next to Emma and Elsa in Arendelle castle's ballroom. The Queen was wearing one of her favourite birthday gifts – her new jewelry (the other one seashell framed drawing with whole Charming Family, including her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and even Sven, was hanging in her office). All of them were looking at kids – at this moment Eva was dancing with Anna's son.

"It was hard to convince her to leave her sword in the chamber." Emma said with a smile. "Only when she saw that her dad and grandpa were leaving theirs behind, did she agree to that."

"She is a little lady, it's hard to believe that just a few hours ago she was climbing trees and practising sword fighting… But even then she behaved like a real lady."

"She will be happy to hear that from you, Elsa."

"I will tell her that for sure – she for sure will grow up to be strong and beautiful lady like her mother and grandmother."

"Pirate-lady-princess to be precise." Emma said and, looking at Eva, she added. "She for sure is our little lady."

Killian looked at his wife and his daughter's godmother.

"For me she will always be our little lady." The pirate didn't understand why the women started to laugh hearing his statement. He said the truth.

Later, laying in her bed, his little lady said to him before sleep that aunt Elsa told her that she is a real lady.

"Of course she said that, that's obvious." Her dad stated and kissed her forehead. "Good night my little lady."


End file.
